


Unfortunate Soul

by emrys90



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, F/F, F/M, M/M, Master Thief Stiles, Multi, Other, Threesome - F/M/M, Will Add More Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrys90/pseuds/emrys90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So here is chapter two hope you enjoy. No Beta so all mistakes are my own.</p></blockquote>





	1. The Ties that Bind

 

"Matt did you hear that?"

"Yeah I did. I'm going to check it out. You just concentrate on that safe; remember only the purple chip and nothing else." Matt said walking out the glass door.

Stiles look back at the safe in the wall. From outside he can hear the soft sounds of traffic, if he looked hard enough he could see the " _Hollywood"_ sign.

He finished with the third lock with a little pop. The middle of the three locks made a hissing sound and a panel moved to the side showing a fourth lock. "Fuck, hey Matt you said it only had three locks not four."

"Babe, just work your magic on it and get what we need." He said nearly out of breath.

"Umm why are you huffing and puffing?" Stiles said as he attached the wires to the fourth lock and started working on the program.

"There was two security guards, but don't worry their asleep now. You need to speed it up babe we got maybe four minutes till their back-up came. Ten minutes to get to the rendezvous point and trust me when I say you don't want to piss off this client. They call her " _The Silver Death."_

"Wow so cool! Were working for a women with a very creative name. Maybe she only won silver in every competition she did." Stiles said with sarcasm. He started on the third code as he took a drink of Monster Absolute Zero.

"Say what you want, but at least she got in the top three unlike a certain hacker I know. Now would you hurry up and get the dam chip." Matt said rounding the corner and saw that Stiles isn't there anymore. All his stuff is gone, but the safe is still open.

"Dam it Sty for once close the dam safe." Matt walked up to the safe and looked inside; all four chips have been removed and replaced with dummy chips. "STILES!"

"You know I'm right here, you don't have to shout." Stiles said popping his head in the doorway.

"What did I tell you about-"

"FREEZE!"

Stiles looked behind him and saw two men in suits walking with guns at the ready. He looked down the other corridor and saw two more walking with guns also pointed at him. As the men approached both Stiles and Matt placed their hand on their heads and started to get on their knees.

When two of the guys got close Matt grabbed one of the guns and pulling the guy down. At the same time Stiles wrapped a small mesh cord around the man's left foot and pulled it, tripping him over. Matt pulled the gun away and shot one of the standing guys in the head and then aimed the gun at the man he took down.

Stiles tossed one end of his cord at the gun as it wrapped right where the hammer was, blocking it from hitting the gun and going off. He pulled and the gun was jerked from the man's hand and Stiles caught it. He pointed the gun at the man's thighs and shot both leaving clean shots. He then reported the process with the other man.

Stiles was jerked up and he was about to fight back when he saw Matt. Matt pushed him forward and he stumbled over the two men. He turned around and saw that Matt had killed the two men that he had. Matt just grabbed his shoulder and shoved him again, "Move we will talk about this later."

Once they got to the rooftop Stiles looked back and barley caught the suit that Matt tossed at him, "Don't forget to bring your pack. What did you do with the other chips?"

"Of course I will and I got them why?" Stiles said pulling up the bottom part.

"Well I think she would like them. Don't forget to tuck in your limbs to speed up and if you want to take a sharp turn. Also remember-"

"Yeah, yeah I know. Now hurry up I think I hear sirens." Stiles said as he zipped up his suit and walked back to the door.

Matt shrugged and ran to the edge of the building and flipped off. Once his body straightened out he extened his arms, spread his legs letting the webbing out and the wind picked him up. Stiles counted to ten and the door burst opened.

Two guards came out guns at the ready. Stiles started to run to the edge. "NO DON'T!" Yelled one of the guards. Once he got to the ledge Stiles twisted on his foot and did a backflip. Both guards looked on with a dumbfound face full of shock.

Stiles straighten his body and copied Matt's movements. After the wind picked his body up he drifted to the right direction. After a while Matt came into view along with a helicopter not that far to his left.

"Dude we got a copper on us. Do you think you could, oh I don't know mess with it?" Matt's voice said threw his Bluetooth.

"Do I look like a fucking wizard? Just...how long till we get there?" Stiles said bringing his arms and legs together, increasing his speed to catch up.

"If we don't lose them then we lose our client and you know what that means." Matt said as Stiles pulled up next to him and extended his arms and legs.

"Fine, but we better be getting paid real good for this shit. Give me two minutes." Stiles closed his arms and legs and curled into a ball. He then pulled out a small gun and fired at the helicopter.

A small metal rope was attached to the gun and the other end got somewhere inside the helicopter. Stiles hit the button on the side and the gun started to pull him in. Once he was close a guy pulled him inside.

Matt watched as the plane jerked and started to move at a ninety degree angle before he saw Stiles jump out of the chopper. Stiles aimed and shot at the closest building ledge. Once it caught he swung himself up and looked very much like spider man.

He was almost made a half circle when the wire cut and Stiles started to free fall. He extened his arms and legs and the up current pushed him high up. He pulled his body close and shot for Matt, "Dude did you see that! I was like fucking spider man and I almost pissed my pants!"

"Ew and where did you learn how to do all that?"

"Mostly James Bond, Spider-Man, Bourne, Power Rangers and Batman."

"Yet ask him to hit on someone for a distraction and he can't think of one sexy thing to say."

"That was one time and she was intimidating."

"Right, anyways we are close get ready because its going to be in a greenhouse."

"Joy. You know I dislike them."

Matt didn't say anything as he swayed to the left and there it was. A greenhouse on the side of a building and the window was conveniently open. Matt entered first and Stiles followed soon after.

Stiles ran into a thick net and it dragged him to the ground. He looked around and saw two giant guys walking up to them with really big knives. Matt reached over and placed his hand over Stiles' trying to calm him down.

Once they were freed, one of them grabbed Stiles and snatched his pack off. He tossed Stiles down and walked up to a woman and handed her the pack. She was about five foot seven with dirty blonde hair. She had on tight blue jeans, black boots, tight crimson shirt and a nice leather dark brown jacket.

"I see you took all the chips instead of just the one, why is that?" She asked walking up to a now standing Stiles.

"I replaced them all so that when they turned on the systems it would shut the whole mainframe down. Then it will delete any trace we were their, no cameras and no sensors tripped. Its called Echo." Stiles said looking proud of himself.

She smirked and dropped the chips and stomped them out till they were tiny little pieces. "I like the way you work. Saw what you can do, where did you learn that?"

"Sorry sweet cheeks, but I don't know you well enough." Stiles said to her as she walked up to him and wrapped her thumb and pointer finger along his cheek bone.

"How about you take down two more clients for me and bring me the chips? Whittemore Inc. was nothing compared to Argent Industry or Hale Bio Labs. Think you can take the other two down?"

Stiles looked her in the eye and thought about it. On one hand taking down them would be a treat, but on the other their is more of a personal client, "Argent I accept, put me close to Deucalion and his business. Then you got a deal."

"No St-"

"Shut up Matt and let me deal with this."

The woman released him and cocked an eyebrow at what Stiles said. "Apparently I have been dealing with the wrong fag. So Sty-"

"Stiles to you and I'm no fag. I much prefer Dom if you got to place me in anything." Stiles said not backing down from her.

"Oh well now that's new. Think you can Dominate me?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Do you want me to really break you down and build you up to my own expectations?"

"Hahaha, I like this boy." She turns around and takes two steps forward only to turn around and bitch slap him across the face. Stiles takes the hit and smiles a her. "Well I do like a challenge. Come with me, Max do see that Mr. Deahler here is taken care of."

Stiles looked over and saw the look Max gave Matt. He wanted to throw up on the spot, "No he is to sit and watch. After all we are a deal package or am I not worth your time? Because I can tell you that if he isn't with me then were against you. You might pass up the best thing that might ever happen to you."

"How dare you! Who the fuck do you think that you are?!" The woman said walking up to Stiles and wrapping her fingers around his throat. She squeezed till his face was dark red and yet he still didn't go to his knees or try to stop her.

"Please don't kill him!" Matt said struggling against Max.

"Bow to me you filthy bitch!" She yelled.

Stiles felt everything start to get numb and his vision started to blur. He could hear the echos of his fellow class mates yelling at him to give and go home, but he didn't fold. He fought off unconsciousness till he felt her grip start to lose its grip.

The woman let go and smiled, "Thought I heard of you before, your Gemin 'Stiles' Stilinski. The one cadet that entered the academy at an early age and had Officer Kali as a Leader right. If memory serves you pissed her off and she held you like I just did, but for ten minutes. If what they say is true you not only kicked her ass, but fucked her husband Ennis."

"I don't know how you know that, but its all true." Stiles said with a rough voice.

"Then its true that you also turned the court case from locking you up to a dishonorable discharge. How?" The woman asked looking him up and down.

"I think that if you want answers your going to have Matt in with us and no one can touch him. He is mine and that is how it will stay." Stiles said walking up to Max and glaring at him. Max flinched back and Matt tilted his head to the side and never picked his eyes off the ground.

The woman nodded at Max and he let Matt go. Matt fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around Stiles' legs nuzzling his crotch. Stiles let his left hand run in Matt's hair and with his left tilt his head up, "Remember I promised no one will have you as long as your with me."

"Well that's touching two fags talking like they are allowed to." Max said.

Stiles reacted faster then everyone thought he could. He punched Max in the throat and snapping his fingers Matt let go as Stiles kicked Max right in the ribcage. Quickly followed by a kick to the balls and lastly Stiles snapped again and Matt was standing close to him, never looking up.

"So deal or no deal you got ten seconds till I make that decision for you."

The woman nodded and walked away. Stiles looked at Matt and wrappend his fingers around the back of Matt's neck, "Just enjoy the show and if your good I might let you fuck me while she is tied up, deal?"

Matt smiled and nodded. They both followed the woman down a hallway and to a big solid oak door. She opened it and they all stepped in. The door closed and locked on its own and the woman walked to the bed and sat down.

"So how did you know who I was? I know you could have got my files, but something tells me that you knew who I was once you saw me." Stiles walked to the bed and let go of Matt.

The woman smiled at him, "You remeber General Aiden correct?" She waited for Stiles to nod, "Well I was his wife. He caught Deaton and I together about two weeks after your...dismissal."

"Dr. Deaton?!" Stiles staired at her with his jaw banging a bit. "Wait that would make you...Kate A...A...sorry I forgot your last name."

"Its not important now Stiles. Put your pet away so we can play." She said kissing him and un-doing her pants.

Stiles walked Matt to one of the big couches and pointed at it. Matt walked up to it and before he sat down Stiles slapped his ass, gripped it and pulled him in to a heated kiss, "Remember what I said. I love you babe."

"Yes Sir and I love you too."

Stiles made it to the bed and removed his shoes and pulled both his pants and boxers down. He wiggled his butt at Matt and looked over his shoulder. Matt was blushing deep red and palmed his trapped dick.

Stiles grabbed Kate by the ankles and pulled her to the edge of the bed. He spread her legs apart and leaned down. He flicked her clit with his tongue and then dragged it up to her hip. He nibbled and licked for a bit then continued to drag his tongue over her navel and pass her left nipple.

He bit on her collarbone as he started sliding his fingers up and down her clit. She moaned and grabbed his ass. She squeezed his cheeks and pulled them apart giving Matt a view. Stiles hummed as he felt her finger nail skim over his hole.

"Can your pet come and join? I really want to feel his tongue on my fingers and his dick in you." Kate asked.

Stiles moaned at the thought and called Matt over. Matt jumped off the couch and ran to them. He feel to his knees and let Kate pull his face to Stiles' ass. Matt licked vigorously while Kate pushed two fingers in Stiles' hole.

Both Kate and Stiles moaned because while Kate was fingering him and Matt was licking him, he was pushing two fingers in her pussy and his pinky in her ass. They finger fucked one another till there was a banging on the door.

Kate pushed them off and Stiles pulled back. She opeded the door not hiding her naked body, "What the fuck do you want?"

"Madame, D.W. called and said he will be here in one hour." The guard said.

"Fuck! Okay get the jet ready and have two passports for both of my associates." Kate said slaming the door.

She walked over to the closest and pulled out a red robe that had a single purple flower on the back. "You want Deucalion right? I don't care why, but if you want him you will do the Argent job in France and then I will help you with Deucalion. Am I understood? Oh and your still doing Hale or I will sell you out to the government got me?"

Stiles looked up at her afer he fixed his shirt and zipped up his pants. "Roger, Roger Madame."


	2. A Gypsy's Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter two hope you enjoy. No Beta so all mistakes are my own.

The Fight to France was long. They made a pit stop at New York to refuel. There a man dressed in a solid black suite and a pin stripped forest green tie walked up to them. He introduced himself as Mr. Crowley and he has two packages for them.

 Kate had sent Mr. Crowley with fake passports and traveling documents to go with them. Stiles noticed Matt was staring intensely at Mr. Crowley. Crowley noticed as well and snapped at him.

 "What are you looking at boy?" Crowley said in a deep voice.

 It made Matt jump and advert his line of sight. "I was just admiring how your outfit brings out the Hazel in your eyes. I didn't mean to creep you out."

 "Ah well thank you, but if you wanted to get fucked all you had to do was beg." Crowley replied as the pilot entered the cabin.

 "Mr. Crowley your limo has arrived." The Pilot said to him and then turned to us, "We will take off momentarily."

 We nodded at him and he left. "Well maybe next time puppet." Mr. Crowley said as he ran his knuckle down Matt's cheek.

 Once Mr. Crowley was gone Matt looked at me, but I cut him off before he could get a word out. "It’s cool don't worry about it Matt."

 The rest of the ride was in silence. We studied the blueprints and the surrounding areas. I checked on who their security provider is and what guards are hired. Matt planned the escape routes and did all the getaway plans we might need. Nine hours and fourteen minutes later they landed in Paris, France. They were escorted to their hotel and room service delivered their food. Kate planned everything and Stiles was on edge about that. He didn't want this. No, he was supposed to finish college, officially move in with Danny and work for some giant computer company. But then Danny had to get in with Deucalion and end up dead. Now this job will lead me that much closer to Deucalion.

The following morning Matt stayed and worked on his thing while I left to tour the sites and learn where crap is so I have my own escape routes. Halfway through mid-day a woman bumped into me. She was about my height with dark brown hair and lips of rose. She apologized and walked away. I felt my pockets and realized she pick pocketed me. I chase after her as she runs around the courtyard. She dives into a narrow alleyway and doesn't slow down. After thirty minutes of running, jumping over bikes, sliding over the hood of the cars, dancing around people, ducking under clothesline and scaling walls we finally come to a stop.

"I'm surprised you kept up American. Most would have just given up and called the cops." She said panting.

"I'm not most Americans lady, now give me back my wallet." Stiles said holding his hand out.

"I don't have your wallet." She responded.

"Yeah you d-" Stiles stopped midway because he felt a weight in his back pocket. He checked and sure enough he had it this whole time. "Wait how did you-"

"Names Jennifer Blake. Probably the only white Gypsy you will meet." Jennifer said smiling as she moved a sweaty strain of hair out of her face.

"I'm-"

"Gemin "Stiles" Stilinski, World Thief. Yeah I know you." She said cutting him off again.

"Wait how do you know who I am?" He asked looking at all the exits without taking his eyes off of Jennifer.

"You won't believe me if I told you." She said pulling an Apple out of her pocket and took a bite out of it.

"Try me." Stiles said taking a step closer.

"Fine I'm a Fortune Teller." She said all business like. "But there is also wanted photos of you and my wife works with the police."

Stiles wanted to laugh at her first statement, but flinched at the second one. He took two steps back and placed his hand on his hidden gun. She held up her hands showing she meant no harm.

"I don't care to call you in. I have already seen you get captured and I'm not going to tell you. What I can say is everyone goes home eventually." She said walking backwards into a shadowed alleyway.

  _ **Xxxxx**_

“Stiles where are you?” Matt asked through the phone.

“Don’t worry I’m scouting out the building. Hey do you believe in Gypsy or Fortune Tellers? I ask because I met one.” Stiles said walking past a guy drawing on the ground. Stiles sat next to him and pulled out two sandwiches.

“I really don’t believe in them. What did she say?” Matt asked.

“Does it matter? Look I ran into one of Her men, so I got to go. Be safe and I will call you after were done okay.” Stiles said pulling out two drinks.

“Okay. Be safe okay.”

“Always.” Stiles said hanging up. He looked at the guy, “So do you have the stuff?”

“Yes I do. Why did you lie to him?” The man asked.

“Don’t. Just don’t go there. You know why I’m doing this. You know why I HAVE to do this. Just don’t okay.” Stiles said exhausted.

“Just, don’t over stress yourself. I’m here for you, just call and I’m on the first flight there. You know that Sty.”  He said.

“How’s the old man?” Stiles asked.

“He….he is okay. He is worried for you. Just please call him.” The guy said looking Stiles in the eyes.

“Can’t, not till He is dead and gone. Also I’m doing this for Danny.” Stiles said getting up and dusting off his ass. “Go home Scott.” 

**_Xxxxx_ **

**_*One Week Later*_ **

“So why did we wait a week again?” Matt asked.

“Matt shut up and do your thing. You got two at your two o’clock and three at your nine. Stun not kill, neutralize only. We don’t want a death toll okay.” Stiles said from one of the office computers.

“Tell me again why I’m the one doing this when you’re the fighter?” Matt asked while taking out the next two cameras and placing Stiles’ mini-cameras.

“Unless you could hack this server while covering your tracks. Not to mention putting in the set-up program for Echo and oh that’s right break into the safe.”

 “Yeah, yeah you can shut-up now. Hey your cams are up I’m going to clear the two top levels.”  Matt said walking up the stairs.

 “Matt I’m going off line so be ready?” Stiles said as he hit the _‘Ctrl+ Alt+ F5’_.  All the computes on the top ten floors lit up bright red with a dark purple five interlocking circles. Stiles ran to the stairwell and counted to ten.

When he got to ten the door opened and one of the guards walked into the room. Stiles waited just before the door closed and placed his pack in the way. He then grabbed the woman by the mouth and kicked her feet from under her.

“Sorry love, but this is the best outcome really.” He said as he slipped into unconsciousness. He got his pack and ran up the stairs. As he got to level nine he saw Matt taking out two guards. Stiles continued up till he got to level ten.

 “Hey Matt I’m entering Mister Argents Offices,” Stiles lowered his voice, “Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Fuck, shit, suck. Matt someone is in the office.” Stiles said hiding behind the secretaries’ desk.

 “Okay just calm down. I saw you engaged Echo so that means their computer also is botched, till we leave. Do you have one of my knock-out sound balls?” Matt asked running to the nearest stairwell.

“Really? Is that what you call them?” Stiles asked as he pulled two out and crept up to the door. He heard mummers through the door.

 “Chris just listen for once.”

 “No. Plus who could hack into our systems?”

“Chris look at the computer screen would you? Someone already has.”

 “That is the Tech Support down in the lower levels. They put a memo out saying they are doing a systems update and it is doing the first ten floors then the bottom ten. Really sister, you need to keep up with the memos. Just because you vacation the States every other week doesn’t mean anything.”

“Speaking of the States, did you hear? Deucalion got caught with The Whittemore’s property. He hired two men and they stole some important computer chips. During that same night the heir to Whittemore got into a car accident. Unfortunately the passenger died on scene and he got sent to some prison in north Cali. Some place near the Hale Estate.”

 “What of our friend Deucalion?”

“Oh since all the evidence shows he hired the men and they didn’t have real records. So he also got sent into the same prison.”

 “So what else did he go down for?”

“If you’re asking if they know about Mister Danny what’s his dick and how you three drawled him out just to kill him. No they don’t know.”

Stiles heard enough. Now he knows who killed Danny and who was involved. Get this job done and get into that prison. Stiles opened the door and tossed in the Sound Balls. He slammed the door and heard them go off. After he heard a body hit the ground he was about to open the door, when he heard the sound of breaking glass.

He ran in and saw that both bodies were missing and a vault was open. The computer chips were behind the funny looking lock. He opened his computer and saw Echo was ready. He stated connecting wires and linking up his computer.

“Stiles we got company. Actually we have about a whole police force of company. Please hurry up.” Matt said thru the com.

“Yeah, yeah I got it. Give me ten minutes.” Stiles said.

 “Umm I don’t think we have that long. Please hurry.”

 “Matt set the explosives at the level below me and the doors on this level. Then come here and rig the office door.” Stiles said as the first lock came undone.

“Okay.”

Stiles tapped away on his computer and pulled out what they would need after the third lock is done. The computer went off and the second lock was open. He started on the third lock as Matt set up the mini bomb on the threshold.

Stiles got the dummy chips and Echo chips ready. As the computer was working on the third lock Matt shot the gonad line to the furthest building it would go. The first bomb a floor down went off, Matt started to get antsier.

The computer alerted him that the third lock was open. Stiles pulled the chips and started to replace them with the ones he prepped. The bombs at the stairwell went off, “Stiles we have to go.”

 “Matt just go already okay. I need to get this done. Meet me at the dark end okay.” Stiles said going back to his computer. Matt started to pack all of Stiles’ stuff when he saw the first cop round the corner. “Shit! Okay good I’m all set, let’s get the fuck out of here.”

 Matt pulled out his trolley and jumped out the window hooking up to the line. Stiles joined him very shortly, then the last line of defense went off. The ride down was fast and very windy. Matt landed kind of hard, but Stiles jumped off and landed on his wrist.

The sound of a siren got close. Matt hauled Stiles to his feet and they started running. After five blocks of running they came to a dead end. It was just dumb luck that a squad car tuned down the alleyway. “What the fuck do we do now Sty?”

“I don’t know, my wrist is busted and there is no where we can run.” Stiles said as he pulled out a small block from his pack. “Matt take this. I could break out faster if it’s just me. You need to get this to my friend in Beacon Hills.”

 “No Sty I’m not going to leave you.” Matt said pulling Stiles to him.

Stiles kissed him and pulled a small gadget out and attached it to Matt’s backpack. Stiles pulled away and pushed him away, “Sorry Matty, _Adet_.” Matt looked at him with a confused look and heard a small puff. Next thing he knew Matt was yanked up and screamed as he was pulled away. Stiles watched as Matt ascended into the darkness of the night. He looked as the cops approached him, only they weren’t cops from here. They were from the states.

“Mr. Stilinski surprised to see us again? Where is the chips?” The man said on the right.

“Or does your associate have them?” The one of the left asked.

“Blah neither he nor I have it. They are going to meet us in a slew of a location. Would you really think I would keep them on either one of us? Now take me to get some ice for my wrist and I will take you to the location.” Stiles said shoving pass them.

**_Xxxxx_ **

Matt watched as Stiles literally moved and pushed him away. They were a partnership, a team…lovers. It’s not like he said it often, but still it’s there. In all the small gasp of air and thin layer of sheets at night. In the blissful mornings and groaning over coffee.

He might not say it often and when he does it’s more for other peoples benefit then for himself. But when he says those three words they mean something hidden, something deep. A place that two other men have ever seen. Danny, his long-time friend along with Scott. Danny who helped get out of his funk when he was dumped. Danny who gave him kisses and love, when he figured that was what Stiles needed. It was also Danny that made sure no one else could get close to him. But before Danny, there was another. Stiles had a hard time telling him about Danny and that was only after two rounds of sex. But when Matt asked about the first guy, Stiles got a dark look and pushed Matt away.

 Whatever that guy did he fucked with Stiles bad. After Danny died, Stiles got back to that dark place. He dug and dug till one name popped out, _Deucalion_. He became Stiles’ new…. _obsession_. Now they were one more place from getting Deucalion and Stiles ruins it by saving Matt. After getting on the roof and detaching himself from the edge, Matt started walking to the fire escape.

“So was it out of love or did he do it to get rid of the dead weight?” A woman’s voice said from where he just left. “Honestly I know he doesn’t love you so it must be the weight. Don’t worry he has been like that since he was a kid.”

“Oh and how do you know him?” Matt asked get ready for his opening attack.

“Now, now little thief do you want to ruin the one thing that could help you escape? After all he left you the chips because he trusted you with them. Or did he? You can’t really tell because we both know that he never taught you how to tell did he? I bet it sucks to know how right I am and how wrong you are.”

“You’re really fucking with me ‘eh…oh you must be the Gypsy he talked about. Now I see Charlatan, what do you want?”

“What I want is to help a friend and to help said friend, I have to help you two. See I really do get little glimpse, snapshots if you will, of the future. Yours isn’t going to be fun and it’s filled with pain. But knowing that won’t stop you. No you truly love this man, even if his heart is with another. Suite yourself, I have to get you out of here and back to Beacon.” She said as a helicopter turned on.

Fuck his life if this trip didn’t turn out so fucking weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took long, but life and what not. Hope this is enough until next time. Thank you for those who stuck around this long. Thanks to those who are reading this and just joined. I hope to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Until then Blessed Be Readers.

**Author's Note:**

> So please tell me what you think. Oh and all characters are 20 years old + so that way nothing is under age. Thank you for reading and Blessed Be.


End file.
